<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome, Player! by Now_GuessWhoIAm, willbffd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016135">Welcome, Player!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Now_GuessWhoIAm/pseuds/Now_GuessWhoIAm'>Now_GuessWhoIAm</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/willbffd/pseuds/willbffd'>willbffd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR but the AI is Self-Aware - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Gen, Metafiction, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roleplay Logs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Now_GuessWhoIAm/pseuds/Now_GuessWhoIAm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/willbffd/pseuds/willbffd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Run. Think. Shoot. Live.</p><p>The critics agree. Half-Life is easily the most gripping, frightening and intense game experience ever. Awarded Game of the Year** by more than 50 publications, Half-Life has been called a "masterpiece of epic proportions"--</p><p>“Sophisticated artificial intelligence? Yea, I guess with all those voice recognition and machine learning stuff, we’re pretty cool back then.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benrey &amp; Tommy Coolatta, Benrey/Gordon Freeman (Implied), Bubby &amp; Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Preface.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyy, name’s Guess.!</p><p>What you’re about to read is a literate role play / DnD sort of run between me and @willbffd. The story is based on an AU I’ve made for HLVRAI, and so far the AU has no name. “Welcome, Player!” is a placeholder title, and any updates on the work’s title and/or the AU’s name will be noted here.</p><p>The RP is on-going, and new chapters will be uploaded when a certain amount of progress has been made. As the DM, I play as the AIs, and Will is the player. A line of -~-~-~-~-~-~- will be placed in between our responses, as to indicate the switch of writers. Currently, the RP is unedited in terms of the occasional grammar errors and typos.</p><p>Hopefully you enjoy reading as much as we enjoy RPing, feel free to comment your thoughts!</p><p>And now, loading…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The start of a journey, now with unexpected scenery.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>{23.9.2020 18:03 UTC+8}</p><p>After a long day of work, you laid lazily on the living room's sofa, finally taking a break. Your eyes darted from corner to corner, eventually landing on your VR headset. Since you had nothing important to do tomorrow, you had decided that a game or two would not hurt. If anything, you could just sleep in.</p><p>With a soft huff, you got up from the comfy seat and browsed through your collection of games. Something caught your eyes, something old. The colours on cover had yet faded, however the material was degrading. You remembered that you had borrowed it from a friend a long while ago. You thought of returning it before the cardboard shell completely fell apart in your home. You did not want to be seemed as if you had not taken good care of the borrowed item.</p><p>You flipped the box, and read the game description. Playing as a scientist... World ending crisis... Saving the world... Special feature: NPCs with AIs capable of voice recognition and machine learning? Sounded like a blast!</p><p>After putting on your headset, you started the game. You watched curiously as ancient graphics slowly became alive before your eyes. Underneath the game title, there was no other option but "- Enter -". Perhaps there were no other save files, you wondered.</p><p>As you had selected "- Enter -", the screen went to black. A green box popped up with a question typed in neat letters.</p><p>"What is *your* name?"</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>I blink a few times, running my hand up to the sides of the headset to adjust it. With an excited grip I grab the remote, quickly moving the joystick to punch in a few grainy letters onto the screen.</p><p>“MATT.”</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>The green box popped away, leaving three green dots jumping on the screen to indicate the loading process. Just as the dots disappeared, words were being typed into the screen.</p><p>"Welcome bac"</p><p>The cursor pursed and quickly backtracked. Letters were being deleted.</p><p>"Welcome, MATT!"</p><p>And so, the screen went to black, almost as if you were floating in a pitch black void. You could see stars slowly blinked into existence. Soon, they began to travel upwards in a quickening pace. You looked around, nervously, as realisation struck you like a downward swinging racket.</p><p>You were falling.</p><p>Fast.</p><p>Thrill and fear of the unknown filled you, as you waited impatiently. The speed of your fall gradually slowed while scenery fading into your sight. It was hallway with cold white light. Standing on concrete floor, you glanced around you. Up and down, left to right. You had hands and feet, your lab coat implying your identity.</p><p>At the end of the hallway, two security guards were standing idle, a closed gate in between them.</p><p>Game on.</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>The rush of adrenaline still crackled through my veins as I adjusted the pristine lab coat around my collar. Catching my breath, I let my vision wander around the room. The graphics had an older feel to them, advanced for their time, but not quite as detailed as the ones I was used to seeing on some of the newer games I usually played. The two guards snagged my gaze as I studied their dark vests, marked with a yellow and black pin having what I guessed was the company symbol etched onto them. Nothing else in the room seems to draw my attention so I turn towards the two, “Erm- Hey,” I cleared my throat softly, social interaction wasn’t a strong point of mine, in or out of game. “Do you know where I’m supposed to by going?” The fuzzy memory of some kind of experiment lingered in my brain from when my friend had initially talked about the game, maybe that’s what I was supposed to find? “Like uh- the experiment. That’s going on today. Where can I find it?”</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>The two security guards remained still, unmoved.</p><p>"Ay."</p><p>You heard a voice from behind, from the other end of the hallway.</p><p>"Ayyy."</p><p>The voice was getting closer.</p><p>You turned to check. A security guard was running towards you, the character model same as the unresponsive two.</p><p>"Ay." He stopped, standing a few steps away from you. "Who are you?" He scanned you from head to toe and back to head. "I need to see your passport, show me."</p><p>You saw your character's hands patting all over the body. Chest, waist, front and back of thighs. The pattern was of playing a bongo drum set.</p><p>You realised that there were two items on your character: 1) A card in the chest pocket, and 2) a small booklet of sort in the back pocket.</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>“Passport?” I fumbled to my back pocket, pulling out the small booklet to display to the guard. The npc’s face was cloaked in the dark shadow from his helmet. I caught the glint of a pair of pale eyes, heavily bearing dark bags beneath. Hesitantly I flashed it to the guard, offering a small smile along with it. “See, all is in order,” I shuffled stance as i slipped the booklet back into my pocket, “So, uh test. The experiment, where do I need to go? Is it where they’re at?” I gestured towards the two stiff figures by the door.</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>"Hm..." He stared at the passport, his index finger stroking his chin. "Seems legit enough." He gave the two guards behind you a quick glance, and they obediently opened the gate. Blinking lazily, he leaned close to you. "I still have my--"</p><p>Eyes.</p><p>Photo-realistic, human, animal.</p><p>Eyes.</p><p>On the walls, on the ceiling, on the floor.</p><p>Eyes.</p><p>On his clothes, on his skin.</p><p>On your clothes.</p><p>On your skin.</p><p>Eyes.</p><p>You could not sense anything beyond eyes.</p><p>"On you tho."</p><p>And everything was normal.</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>I felt my skin crawl underneath the intense stare of the other man. “Of course-“ I nodded quickly itching to get out of the awkward confrontation. I wrung my hands impulsively, trying to rid of the unease that had blanketed across my mind. The images that had flashed before my eyes still burned deep inside my mind. I let my hand ruffle through my hair, cringing slightly at the film of grease it left on my fingers. I’d have to shower after I was done with this. “Are you,” my voice came out with a squeak, “you allowed to uh go into the test chamber? Aren't there like dangerous chemicals and radiation and shit?” My pace quickened as I walked past the two other guards. Why was this one any different? Was he a more important npc for the game? Probably be nice to at least have a name for the guy if he’s going to be tagging along to... keep an eye on me. “Oh and I never got your name,” I stopped suddenly, reaching out a clammy hand, “I’m Matthew, you can call me Matt though.”</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>He stood there with his expression blank and lifeless. "What--" He muttered cluelessly just as you walked past the gate. With a blink or two, suddenly he laughed with so much energy that he could power the entire laboratory. The laughter was loud and everywhere.</p><p>"Nah, I don't think I'll show it to you." He said with a hint of chuckle in his voice. He began walking, slowly as if he was in a relaxing park. Yet, the distance between you two was decreasing in an alarming pace.</p><p>"I don't trust you, MATT." Trailing behind you, he stated calmly. In the subtitle, your name was shown the way how you had answered the green box.</p><p>In the middle of the hallway, he stopped, right next to an opened door. He leaned his back against the wall, his right hand reaching backwards to knock twice. He then bowed his head, seemingly waiting for something.</p><p>"Hello, fellow researcher!" Said a cheerful voice from the office. "Ready to do some science today?"</p><p>No one was standing next to the door.</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>I flinched at the sudden eruptive laughter that shook through the empty halls. The man’s wide grin and flashing eyes seemed to echo throughout my core along with his sharp voluminous voice. A nervous breath disguised as amusement left my parted lips as I continued down the hall, praying silently for wherever the hell I needed to go to get here any faster.</p><p>“Th- It’s ok,” I nodded at the strange refusal, what the fuck was going on here? As my mind gnawed away at the strangeness of it all I began to feel the guards presence growing closer and closer behind me. The soft thuds of two pairs of shoes against the solemn concrete floor echoed inside my head as his words shivered up my spine.</p><p>“I don’t trust you, MATT.”</p><p>“Wh-“ before I could retort a response the guard stopped beside me. His attention turning toward the door, it’s frame casting a gaping hole into the wall. “Thank god,” I muttered breathlessly as he rapped his knuckles two times against the wall.</p><p>I jumped at the sound of the disembodied voice. My gaze flicked around the room searching for any sign of a character model, a presence, god even a glitched out one. Just something.</p><p>The void of an office answered my plea with a deafening emptiness. Maybe it’s just a glitch, it’s an old game after all. I turned toward the guard searching for any reaction.</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>His stare lingered on the floor. It was only after a few seconds of complete silence when he blinked noticeably back to consciousness. "Huh? What?" His voice was soft, tired. "Why didn't you..." Looking up at you, he then tilted his head to peep into the well-lit office. A barely audible "oh" was heard from the security guard when he saw that no one was there. He reached into the room, hand noisily tapping and searching along the wall.</p><p>A click and the office was gone, leaving behind the same pitch black you had seen before entering the facility. Looking into the darkness, he shook his head slightly. His shoulders visibly dropped, and his brows were knitting a small knot. He slowly inhaled, and a soft note of yellow was sung from his lips. He then knocked on tangible wall twice again.</p><p>Click.</p><p>The office was back, with an old scientist standing at the door. He nodded at the security guard, his smile was of an apology.</p><p>The security guard nodded back. "You need to get good," he commented blankly. "And I need to go check if there's..." He paused to give a quick gaze at your direction. "Other security breach." With a sharp turn, he began walking back to where he had come from.</p><p>"Hello, fellow researcher!" The old scientist waved at you, smiling brightly. "Ready to do some science today?"</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>A shrill yelp escaped my lips as the world suddenly vanished into the black inky void around me. A faint yellow glow cast itself across the tired worn face of the security guard. Before I could even begin to think of a question he tapped his knuckles twice again and the world blipped back into existence around us. </p><p>My jaw hung slightly agape in awe, I turned to speak but before I knew it the man’s footsteps had faded down the hallway. I decided not to put any more energy towards figuring out what the hell was going on (or whatever another ‘security breach was’). “Hey,” I  looked toward the scientist, flashing a polite smile. “Of course! That’s why I’m here, isn’t it?” The office was nicely organized, files and books lining the shelves with unreadable blurred titles. I studied the older man’s chipper expression, besides the sincere smile he had given the guard, he seemed not to notice the fact that the world had been engulfed in nothingness mere seconds ago.</p><p>The thought of the guard, still nagged at the back of my head but I pushed it away, “So, uhh Doc? Professor? Erm- what kind of stuff are we doing today?”</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>"My name's Dr. Coomer, and I'm here to help you, Gor--" The kind old man did not properly finish his sentence. He restarted it in the same cheerful manner instead.</p><p>"Hello, fellow researcher!" He said as he led you to his desk, "My name's Dr. Coomer, and I'm here to help you!" Sitting down, he gestured you to have a seat. </p><p>"Now, do you have your ID card?" You watched as your character took the secure access ID card from the chest pocket. The card was green with the words "LEVEL 2" written on it. "Here in Black Mesa, we all have one of these bad boys, and we use them to get around the facility. " He lightly patted his chest pocket as he explained. "Remember not to lose it, or you'll be struck, here, forever!" Chuckling, he winked at you.</p><p>He typed a few keys into the keyboard, and read the results attentively. "It seems that unfortunately Gordon won't be with us today..." You could hear traces of sadness in his voice. "However, you're here!" Smiling at you, he clapped his hands together. "Would you kindly help us with the experiment?"</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>I blinked, an air of confusion settling in around me. “Uh... sure?” Was the only response I could weasel out of my unresponsive brain. Behind the scenes it buzzed constantly, fretting about a thousand different problems and insecurities at once. However this usually leaves one blank faced and unable to answer a simple coherent question.</p><p>The only thing that I could do now was try and solve some of the seemingly unsolvable mysteries that suddenly sprang to life in my head. “Dr. Coomer,” I started cautiously, “May I ask you a question? Or a few?” I felt my hands running over the smooth plastic surface of the remotes, following the divots and carefully avoiding any buttons. “Who is Gordon? And what do you mean by getting stuck? Like is it stuck on the level or lose the game kinda stuck? Also what’s that security guys name?” I rambled out the questions rapid fire, shooting an apologetic look toward the old man. God I just hope he has some answers.</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>Dr. Coomer opened his mouth, yet no sound could be heard. "H--"He repeatedly opened and closed his mouth, each time accompanied by  one or two syllables of the sentences that he was attempting to say. "Hel--" He paused again for the fifth time, his eyes dancing back and forth between you and the desktop.</p><p>"Excellent!" He finally exclaimed. "Today, you'll be helping the team with the analysis of a foreign crystal." He got up, and began to walk towards the door. "It's an easy task, however it's always best to be cautious!" Waiting for you in the hall, he smiled and gestured you to follow. "You'd need some protection, a set of HEV suit, to be exact."</p><p>"Sadly, we're on a tight schedule." He looked at his wrist, there was no watch. "I can only answer you one more question on the way to the test chamber."</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>I watched as Dr. Coomer stumbled and stuttered through as far as I could tell was incoherent nonsense before blurting out an exclamation. Disappointment bubbled down inside my gut as the scientist seemed to blow off my questions, launching into an explanation of the task ahead. “One more?” I muttered to myself, the man hadn’t even answered a single one yet. I rubbed my finger in a small circle against my temple before following the old man towards the test chamber.</p><p>“So, whats the HEV suit do?” I decided to play the safer route. Dr. Coomer seemed to at be able to talk about the experiment earlier, and I wasn’t about to waste my one question on a stuttered ghost of an answer.</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>"Hazardous EnVironment suit, also known as the ‘HEV Suit’ or simply the ‘Hazard Suit’, is a full-body hazardous materials suit developed here at the Black Mesa Research Facility." He opened a gate with his red ID card, leading you into a secured room. "It's designed for Black Mesa scientists to protect themselves from radiation, energy discharges, blunt-force trauma during the handling of hazardous materials, and the effects of traveling to Xen as part of Survey Teams!"</p><p>You could see several HEV suits being stored at the sides. A suiting station was placed at the end of the room. There were three slots, yet only slot 1 and 3 were displaying a set of maroon and beige suit respectively.</p><p>He stood in front of the control panel, waiting for you to step into either of the suiting slots. "Hello, fellow researcher! Ready to do some science today?" Smiling, he waved at you.</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>Radiation? This sounded fun. I puffed a sigh as the scientist took to the control panel, repeating what I guessed was his default phrase. I looked to the two suits, the maroon one catching my eye. Beige looked pretty boring, if I was going to die of radiation poisoning or something I’d rather be wearing something a bit more vibrant.</p><p>I flicked a small wave back at Dr. Coomer before stepping toward the maroon suit. It’s sleek surface dotted with various engravings and grooves. The suit’s armor seemed to cling to some sort of microfiber body suit, I assumed this would be to keep the pinching and rubbing to a minimum. From what I could see the armor looked quite heavy, I hoped that it was made of some sort of futuristic light material  because I did not have the body to lug around 300 pounds of metal. “I’m ready,” I glanced back towards the older scientist in affirmation.</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>"Hell-- Yes!" He cheered. "Just relax and be still!" Giving you a thumbs up, he pressed the button to start the suiting process. Numerous robotic arms reached out, moving gracefully around your body. The movement was quick with machine accuracy and precision. Together, they deconstructed the suit and placed the parts onto you. Piece by piece, you were shielded by the fruit of knowledge.</p><p>"Ready to do some science today?" He asked, his tone joyful as he always had been.</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>I couldn’t help but smile at the scientist’s enthusiasm. I stood still eyeing the machine warily as it constructed the suit around me. The material wasn’t quite as heavy as I expected, but it was still a hefty weight on my shoulders.</p><p>“Ready as I’ll ever be,” I moved my arm gingerly, testing out the mechanics of the suit. The thought of the security guard earlier was almost dissipated from my mind- and it’s back. I frowned having nearly forgotten about the unsettling encounter in the excitement of the HEV suit. I sighed, I was sure as hell not going to let one strangely aware npc ruin my gameplay experience. I gathered myself and turned to Dr. Coomer, “Let’s do this.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. "Gordon Freeman" messed up, again.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dr. Coomer nodded with excitement. He nodded so fast, he was almost vibrating. "Splendid!" Giggly, he unlocked the gate. "Come, we mu--"</p>
<p>"MATT."</p>
<p>"I thought I'd lost you." Standing in the hallway, awaiting, was a security guard. "Hmm..." He tilted his head slightly to the side, eyeing you in your newly acquired maroon HEV suit. "You know how people say something fits like a glove?" A brief moment of silence and he resumed speaking. "Well, it doesn't suit you." He commented, "Not at all, not even the glove parts."</p>
<p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p>
<p>I smiled briefly at Dr. Coomers nodding mechanics as he opened the gate. I was right next to the other scientist when a loud shout bounced off the concrete wall. I froze at the sound of my name, that voice was all too familiar. My worst fears were confirmed as the guard continued speaking. </p>
<p>“Wh- well I think I’d rather be a tad unfashionable than die of radiation poisoning.” I retorted with a frown. My gaze flicked across the guards lazy form, his helmet still casting that unsettling shadow over that pale burning gaze. </p>
<p>“Anyways sorry man but me and Doctor... uh... Coomer need to do this important crystal thingy. And seeing how you don’t have one of these,” I gestured toward the suit, “You can’t go in. So, Toodles.” I turned to Coomer, signaling it was time with a desperate look to the gate.</p>
<p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p>
<p>"Huh?" With his brows knitting a loose knot, the security guard continued to tilt his head, until multiple cracks could be heard loud and clear. "No..." Then he repeated it on the other side, his sight never leaving you.</p>
<p>"Oh! I heard bones!" Dr. Coomer said with amusement. "Didn't know you have those installed, Benrey."</p>
<p>"Wait, wait, wait." Benrey raised his voice in a way barely noticeable. "I can't find any other security breach. You're the only one, so." He kept staring at you as he inched closer and closer. "Do you know, him?"</p>
<p>"Does MATT know him?" He then turned to Dr. Coomer, hands grabbing the old scientist's arms and pushing him just a few steps away from you. "Have you, seen him?" He asked softly, "Where is he?"</p>
<p>"... I don't know." You could not see Dr. Coomer's face since Benrey was blocking it with his figure. The voice sounded nothing like the old doctor. It was calm, to the point some might describe as a total void of emotions. "But we all have to do our job."</p>
<p>"Yea, I guess?" Benrey replied with uncertainty, stepping away from Dr. Coomer. You could see the old man's face was beaming with joy. "Ready to do some science today?" He then waved at you.</p>
<p>"Oh, science... Science, science, huh." Benrey blinked a few times before continuing. "I don't trust you with it." He closed his eyes again, and for a brief moment he opened his many eyes that were covering every surface. He blinked once more, everything was normal.</p>
<p>"This way! We'll use the lift to go down!" Dr. Coomer took the lead and began heading towards where the analyser was. Benrey remained in his position, waiting for you to move first.</p>
<p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p>
<p>An air of awkwardness settled around me as I watched the guard turn to Coomer. A sort of vulnerability, a hint of desperation twinged in his voice before it left him defeated with the old scientist’s reply. I still didn’t know who this “him” was, so I stood silently to the side and let the guys have their conversation. There would be plenty of time for questions later, I decided not to fret over it for now.</p>
<p>“Yeah dude! Born ready,” I exclaimed, relieved to be acknowledged by Dr. Coomer. My voice caught slightly in my throat as the guards body rippled with a pale flash. I gawked for a moment, unsure with what I saw. Probably just another glitch, it’s an old game. I found myself using that phrase more like a mantra at this point.</p>
<p>“So, uh I still don’t know your name.” I attempted at a conversation with the guard as I followed Dr. Coomer toward the analyzer. “I mean I get the whole mysterious and spooky act but seriously man, I’ve gotta call you something.”</p>
<p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p>
<p>Soon, you arrived the end of this hallway. Dr. Coomer waved at the two guards standing idle next to the lift, and pressed the button. The security guard did not reply. In silence, he trailed closely behind you.</p>
<p>"... Gordon." During the wait, the man in protective gear murmured. His chest heaving shortly, he then looked at you in the eyes, and said with mustered affirmation. "I am Gordon Freeman."</p>
<p>"Why is it your name, Benrey." The scientist asked without turning, his hands forming into fists.</p>
<p>"Why not?" Remaining eye contact with you, Benrey threw a question back at Dr. Coomer. "If anyone can be him, I want to be him."</p>
<p>"I'm afraid that's not how it works, my friend." Dr. Coomer sighed, walking into the lift. He turned to face you, gesturing you to follow. Just as you were about to get into the lift, you felt a hand on your right shoulder, forcing you to be still.</p>
<p>"You're just as replaceable as him." Said Benrey in a whisper right next to your ear, his tone reeking of malice. Pushing you aside, he then allowed himself entry first, standing quietly with his face towards the walls.</p>
<p>"Ready to do some science today?" Cheered Dr. Coomer.</p>
<p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p>
<p>The security guards unmoving eye contact made me want to shrink down into the drainage vents in the floor and disappear. My gut knotted, the awful feeling that I had done something wrong gnawed away at my chest. I couldn’t keep up with the stare, shortly breaking off to pretend to look at something on the wall.</p>
<p>The sudden unwelcomed grip on my shoulder nearly caused me to squeak as I was stopped from entering the lift. An uneasy trickle of ice shivered down my spine at Benrey’s ominous tone. This was feeling all too real for some shitty 20 year old game modified for a vr headset. I hesitated before entering the tram, stiffly leaning against the far side. The hard lump in my throat was almost painful to swallow as I gave Dr. Coomer a quick nod, affirming once again I was ready to do some science. I ignored the burning bitter eyes across the tram.</p>
<p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p>
<p>"The team will be thrilled to see you!" Smiling, Dr. Coomer clapped his hands together, nodding with motion blur. "That, I'm certain!" The doors opened and two scientists were waiting. The two greeted the kind scientist and the odd security guard. At last, their gaze were on you.</p>
<p>"Who, are you?" Asked the younger man in a shivering voice.</p>
<p>"Tommy, this is our new researcher Matt!" Replied Dr. Coomer.</p>
<p>"What the fuc--" Tapping his foot, the older man crossed his arms in frustration. "Where is Gordon?"</p>
<p>"Well, Bubby--"</p>
<p>Benrey interrupted Dr. Coomer by singing a soft note of red.</p>
<p>"Oh, red..." Tommy mused loudly. "Red as in sa--"</p>
<p>"Nothing, it means nothing." Said Benrey, still facing the walls. "I just want to be done with this."</p>
<p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p>
<p>I lift a single hand to wave sheepishly toward Tommy. The other older scientist however seems a lot less pleased, and asks where Gordon is. I bit back a sigh, I wish I knew who the hell they were talking about. </p>
<p>My eyes widened at the fuzzy red orb that left Benrey’s mouth. Ignoring his snappy retort toward Tommy, I caught the younger scientists attention with a quick wave of my hands. “Wait, Uhhh- Tommy! You can read that?” I didn't even know if read was the right word to be using, “Like he’s communicating stuff with the orbs?” I felt my hands jump excitedly at the thought of his, I fiddled with my sleeves in response.</p>
<p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p>
<p>"Oh, yea-- Yeah. I can, read it, the Black Mesa Sweet Voice™." Tommy gave you two thumbs up, grinning with his teeth bared. "It doesn't have a fixed meaning. Depending, ugh, on the intentions and emotions, the same colour can represent very different things." He pointed at the floating ball. "This is a non-standard use of red."</p>
<p>"Do I look like I care?" Benrey mumbled, softly banging his forehead against the wall.</p>
<p>"No, you don't." Studying at Benrey for a while, Tommy remarked.</p>
<p>"You'd better get going." Pulling the young scientist along, Bubby said as the two got into the lift. "If I wait for any longer, I'll fucking explode!"</p>
<p>"Now, now, we wouldn't want Bubby to explode, would w--" Dr. Coomer quickly switched the sentence as he laid his eyes on you. "Hello, fellow researcher!"</p>
<p>"We can't, be in the chamber with you since we don't have, this." Tommy gestured your HEV suit. "But we'll be in the control room!"</p>
<p>Without a word, Benrey left the lift. He briefly looked back at you, and went straight towards the test chamber.</p>
<p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p>
<p>“Where is he going?” I turned to the three scientists, the exasperation in my voice clear. Seeing him approach the door I let out a groan, this guy was annoying and creepy as hell but he didn’t deserve to die of radiation poisoning or some shit. </p>
<p>“Hey, Benrey!” I cupped my hand to amplify my voice, remembering the name from when Coomer spoke earlier. “Dude you don’t have the radiation gear! You can’t go in there.” I hustled after him, the loud clanks of metal shoes echoing down the hall. “Why-“ I puffed, “why aren’t you going to the control room? Where it’s safe?”</p>
<p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p>
<p>Benrey swiped his secure access ID card to open the locked gate of the test chamber. You could tell that his clearance level was different from both yours and Dr. Coomer's: His card was black. "Huh?" He strolled around the environment, examining. He then gazed back at you. "Nah, it's cool." While remaining eye contact, he sat on the box containing the test subject with a backward hop. "I'm not--"</p>
<p>"Hello, fellow researcher!" The cheerful voice from the intercom cut off Benrey's reply. "Ready to do some science today?"</p>
<p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p>
<p>I flinched slightly as Benrey hopped onto the box. I half prepared myself for the box to explode or some shit, but it remained stable. I didn’t even know what kind of crystals were in here, these things could be dangerous as hell, and the last thing I needed was this security guard to go and fuck around with dangerous lab materials.</p>
<p>I looked up to Dr. Coomer, cupping my hand to help amplify my response, “Hell yeah!” My voice cracked leaving my exclamation on an embarrassing note. I walked up to the box, “You’re going to have to get off now, unless you wanna be fried to death inside that,” I gestured toward the crackling ball of what I assumed was electricity that throbbed in the center of the test chamber.</p>
<p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p>
<p>"Hmmm...." Falling backwards, Benrey laid flatly on top of the box, his limbs daggling against the sides. He softly chuckled at your voice crack. "That's kinda cute." He commented.</p>
<p>Bubby repeatedly tapped his finger on the microphone, the noise echoing and multiplying within the walls. "Benrey? Benrey!" His mumbling could be heard through the system. "Oh, that asshole..."</p>
<p>"Now, now, violence isn't the solution." Said Dr. Coomer.</p>
<p>"Well, it is a question." Bubby replied with hints of irritation. "And the answer's always--"</p>
<p>"Yes!" The kind scientist exclaimed.</p>
<p>"Ben, rey, Benrey..." Tommy muttered into the microphone. "You need to stop hugging, the box, it... The crystal is very, very delicate."</p>
<p>"Nah."</p>
<p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p>
<p>I frowned, hoping it didn’t come across as more of a pout. With a groan I made my way over toward the box, prodding at Benrey’s side. “C’mon man, we are stuck here until you do get off the box.” His untimely stubbornness made me feel about ready to explode. I pondered the possibility of a forceful removal, but that could damage the crystals. Well maybe if I was careful it would be alright.</p>
<p>“You asked for this,” I scooped my arms underneath the guards legs and chest, attempting to pry him off the box. The metal suit couldn’t have been comfortable to resist against, I just hoped he had the sense to let go.</p>
<p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p>
<p>"Damn, is this a hug?" Benrey let out a light laugh. "Ooh, it is a hug, it tickles..." His words trailed off, his body becoming still. In mere seconds, you watched as the security guard went through what seemed to be a death animation: His limbs were loose and his head hung low. You could easily lift him up in this state.</p>
<p>Yet, all of a sudden, you felt a strong tug drawing you towards the box.</p>
<p>Unexpected of such inhuman force, you tumbled on top of Benrey.</p>
<p>Crack.</p>
<p>You could hear bones.</p>
<p>"Oh! More...?" Dr. Coomer said, bewildered. "I didn't know that you can install more of those..."</p>
<p>"I don't like it, I hate it, the whole hugging thing." Clinging onto the box, Benrey growled lowly. "Get off me." He struggled beneath you. The box shook, slowly slipping along the track and towards the analyser.</p>
<p>"Hello--" Dr. Coomer stopped to look at you through the observation window. "Hello, fellow researcher! You can try to shoo him away gently with--"</p>
<p>The extreme reverb indicated that Buddy was close, too close, to the microphone. "BE GONE THO--"</p>
<p>"Wait, wait!" Tommy quickly covered Bubby's mouth and switched his own voice to a whisper "Shhh, shhh... You will scare, the crystal..."</p>
<p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p>
<p>“This isn’t a hug- Get off the box.” I lifted his limp body up, a sense of relief flooding through my arms. Huh, that wasn’t so-</p>
<p>“OomPH-“ My train of thought was cut short as I was suddenly yanked back toward the box. The crackle of what I prayed wasn’t my own bones made me nauseated. “What the hell man!” I scrambled off from on top of the squirming guard, my feet struggling to catch on the now moving surface of the floor. “Dude- you’re going to fucking die. Get off the box!” What would’ve been valuable information from Dr. Coomer was quickly incinerated by the crackling mic, booming with Bubby’s raucous tone. “Dr. Coomer!” I called back, well aware of the box gradually inching closer and closer to the analyzer. “What did you say?!” I didn’t even want to think about what Tommy warned about scaring the crystals. I sure as hell hoped Benrey jostling around the box hadn’t awakened some explosive material, or worse.</p>
<p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p>
<p>"Huh? What?" Benrey retrieved and folded all his limbs under his torso. Closing his eyes, he sighed. "I don't know..."</p>
<p>"Oh." Dr. Coomer said quietly to the microphone. "The baby is sleeping."</p>
<p>Closer and closer, the box slided towards the center of the test chamber. Your character ran after it, trying to stop it. However, it was too late. You helplessly watched the analytical beam consuming everything on the cart.</p>
<p>Sparks and bolts of green began to flash in and out of existence.</p>
<p>"Oh no!" Cried Bubby. "We are supposed to analyse the crystal, not Benrey and the crystal!"</p>
<p>"Quickly!" Tommy's voice was filled with panic. "Hide!"</p>
<p>The ground underneath you shook. The air was humming, hissing, growling. As black smoke pouring from the analyser, a brilliant green light blinded the entire chamber.</p>
<p>Darkness followed soon after.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Modern problems require modern solutions.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The loudness of the explosion continued to flood your ears. Amidst the chaos, you could barely hear two voices. Talking, chatting, arguing. While you were still figuring out what the conversation was about, all sounds slowly faded out.</p><p>As the blur of your vision gradually lifted, your character woke from the trauma. Being blown away by the acute reaction, you were currently laying against the wall. Everything was ruined, and the crystal was shards of sharpness on the ground.</p><p>Benrey was nowhere to be found.</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>I pressed my fingers to my temple, the sheer noise of the explosion through the headset was enough to give me a throbbing headache. The bright flash of light was almost overkill. The chinking of crystal shards against the charred concrete floor was muffled and paired along with a high whine. I really hope I hadn’t busted an eardrum, but my immediate fears were relieved as the world around me slowly came back to normal. </p><p>“Hello??” I forced myself up, the once shiny and spotless maroon HEV suit now chalked with crystal dust and dark smears of what I hoped weren’t Benrey’s charred remains. That man was surely dead, I felt my stomach tremble in a nauseas manner just at the thought. I had to focus on the others who could still be alive. </p><p>“Are you guys all okay??” I called toward the balcony, the dust suspended in the air around the room making it nearly impossible to see the inside of the room.</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>The intercom system of this chamber had been compromised. Fortunately, the observation window of the control room had also been blasted off in the explosion. "Hello, fellow researcher!" Dr. Coomer's voice could be heard faintly, coming from above. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"Yea, yeah, we're okay!" Shouted Tommy. "But the structure, it's very unstable now!"</p><p>"You need to get the fuck out of there!" Bubby instructed. "Find a path to us, I'll meet you midway!"</p><p>"Remember to look for tools as you go! In a dangerous situation like this, anything can come in handy!" Dr. Coomer suggested. "Who knows, maybe a crowbar will save your life!"</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>Knowing the rest of the science team was alive let my stomach unclench a little. I try not to let myself think of the ill fate of Benrey as I rummage around the shrapnel and debris that littered the once pristine concrete floor. Not seeing anything in my immediate vicinity I turn to try and find a way out of the test chamber.</p><p>“Fuck,” I muttered under my breath as a blaring alarm sounded overhead. I managed to find the door amidst my own panic, squeezing through the busted frame and out into the hall. </p><p>The hall seemed not much better in shape as the test chamber. The blast must have affected most of this level as the acrid smoke still hung in the air, though not as dense as it was in the chamber. “Hello??? Guys??” I called down the hall, beginning down what I hoped was the right direction. A clatter sounded as my foot kicked what seemed to be a metal pole. On closer inspection I realized it was in fact a crowbar. I picked it up, Dr. Coomer's words still ringing faintly in my ears.</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>Someone was coming towards you. Their footsteps were light and careful across the damaged floor.</p><p>"Hey, is it you? The new guy!" Bubby's voice barely made it pass the thick smoke. "Ugh... Matt! Over here!" He asked you to come forth. A part of the ceiling had collapsed and blocked the path, you could see bits of Bubby's bald head through the gaps.</p><p>"This thing's sharp as heck and I don't wanna lose my fingers," He grumbled. "I'm old, I'll need all ten of them... Do you see anything useful along the way? Anything to break it down, or lift it up?" </p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>“I- I found a crowbar?” I tested the weight of the long metal pole in my hand. It fit comfortably, and felt like it could do some real damage. “Lemme take a crack at this,” I hadn’t really used something like this before. Well I hadn’t exactly been in this sort of situation before either. </p><p>clANK</p><p>That was so helpful. I looked at the unmoved ceiling blankly. Of course that hadn’t worked I just smacked it and expected it to crumble beneath my power or some shit. I grumbled something vulgar before taking a crack at prying apart the mess ahead of me.</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>"Well, you sure as hell are not as strong as Coomer." Bubby tried to suppress a chuckle. "Hang on." He stepped away for a moment, and came back with something in his hands. You could hear metallic clinks against the exposed pipes, as he struggled to drag it next to the fallen ceiling.</p><p>"Try to..." He paused to take a breath. "I got a thing here to hold it sturdy." He glanced at the rod, and said. "You have to be quick tho, I don't think it can hold it for long."</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>I shoved the crowbar into the empty space Bubby had helped require with his rod. Using a bit of leverage and a bit of straight up elbow grease I attempted at prying open the gap to make it large enough for the clunky HEV suit to make it through.</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>As you pried away bits of the concrete in order to create a gap large enough for you to crawl through, Buddy shoved the metal rod into the gap to support the unstable structure. Without second thoughts, you kicked the crowbar across the gap. You then quickly laid down and began moving on all fours.</p><p>"Ah, shit..." Noticing that the piece was wobbling, he crouched down and reached into the gap. With the upper half of his body inside the gap, he grasped onto the grooves of your bulky suit and started pulling. "Faster!"</p><p>You could hear the concrete cracking, chunks slowly falling down and hitting your legs.</p><p>"FUCK--" With all his might, Bubby jolted backwards, yanking you out of the hole just as it collapsed. The force sent him a few steps away. "AH!" Landing on his butt, he screamed. He was sitting on the crowbar, luckily not the pointy part.</p><p>"Next time, fuck..." Shifting slightly, he tossed you the crowbar, aiming it at your torso. "Get Dr. Coomer and his big strong arms..." He rubbed his sore butt, chest heaving in defeat.</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>I caught the crowbar, only fumbling slightly with it. I tried not to think about the possibility of my HEV suit crumbling like an empty can beneath the weight of the ceiling. </p><p>“Thanks dude,” I gave a weak thumbs up along with the gratitude. “Are the others nearby?” I reached out my hand to help the older scientist up, letting my eyes take a sweep of the area for any possible threats. Besides the impossible amount of debris and a few live wires hissing and spitting from the ceiling it overall looked pretty navigable.</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>"Yeah, they're..." Bubby swung his hand wildly, more or less pointing backwards. "Told 'em to stay in the control room." With your help, he got back onto his feet, dusting off his pants. "So, um, Benrey..." Fixing his glasses, he sighed. "Is he..." He glanced at you, unwilling to finish the sentence.</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>I swallowed, dropping my gaze to the floor. The mental image of the security guard getting blasted to nothing short of a few dark smears of ash wasn’t a pleasant one. Instead of saying this I cleared my throat, “I haven’t seen him.” My tone was more shaky than I’d like it to be.</p><p>“Let’s...” I looked toward where Bubby had pointed with a nod. “Find the others, maybe we’ll find him on the way.” The false sense of hope caused my gut to wrench horribly. I really hoped not to find the guy's remains, that was not an image I wanted burned into my head forever.</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>Hearing the shivers in your speech, Bubby hovered his hand near you. "Yeah, don't worry about him." At last, he gave you a gentle pat on the back. "Benrey's probably somewhere near--"</p><p>"Ayy."</p><p>Sitting on top of the collapsed ceiling, was an expressionless security guard.</p><p>"Surprise, bitch."</p><p>A wide grin, flood of eyes.</p><p>"Bet you thought you'd seen the last of me?"</p><p>He winked at you.</p><p>Normalcy.</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>“What the fuck.” I blurted before my brain could have the chance to process the wide toothy grin above. “But- you,” I stammered my mouth hanging agape like a cod fish. “You fucking exploded!? Like shBOOM!” I waved my hands with the explosive sound effects to signify my point.</p><p>The prickle of relief through my limbs was quickly smothered in a new wave of frustration. “What the hell, man? You caused this whole thing and exploded and shit! Just because you wouldn’t let go of a box??? Do you know how many people are dead right now because of you?” I bit my lip, to be fair I hadn’t seen any dead bodies... yet. But there had to have been injuries and lots of property damage and paperwork to go through.</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>"Damn, you care about those things? Those, ehhh, people?" Benrey struggled to get off the collapsed ceiling. Hopping down, he stumbled and landed on all fours. He quickly stood up and snorted. "You don't. You don't even know their names, they should mean nothing to you."</p><p>"As for the box, of course I didn't wanna let go. It's a good box, very comfortable for napping." Rubbing the back of his neck, he tilted his head until his joints popped. "I've got too many bones, huh?"</p><p>"Benrey." Called Bubby.</p><p>"Yea?" A brow was raised.</p><p>"Suck my dick." The cranky scientist gave the presumably dead security guard his middle finger.</p><p>"Tough shit, dude." Benrey chuckled, repaying in kind. "If it's not me, someone else would have fucked it up anyway." He shrugged casually. "Consider it a favour."</p><p>"Kiss my ass." Bubby gave Benrey his other middle finger.</p><p>"Nah." And so did Benrey.</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>I groaned walking past the two as they bickered immaturely. “Come on, let’s just find the other so they can know you weren’t fuckin incinerated in the blast.” </p><p>The hallway seemed a lot longer than before, the uncomfortable heat of the room itching its way into the HEV suit. I pried at the plating to no avail. This thing sure as hell didn’t have a zipper or anything else of the sort. I turn to look behind me, “Hey Bubby, how do I get this thing off? It’s hot as balls in here.” I could feel the energy building in my chest. If I didn’t get this thing off I was going to get overloaded with the heat, and this wasn’t the place or time for a breakdown.</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>Bubby came closer for inspection.  "The regulator must be busted by the explosion, and now the heat's trapped inside." Knocking onto your suit, he tsked. "I'm no expert on this, try asking Tommy. He's read a lot of manuals."</p><p>"You can only take it off in a suiting station." Crossing his arms, Benrey added. "That, or you can hack it off with heavy duty power tools, I guess..."</p><p>"How?" Bubby looked at the security guard, puzzled.</p><p>"Huh, what?" Benrey chuckled, and pulled out a small booklet. "Security guards are tasked with protecting secured areas and information, reporting breaches of authority to their administrative sponsor and helping with general maintenance tasks. During crisis, our priorities are company properties, staff, and lastly ourselves." He continued to read aloud from the rulebook. "Therefore, it's important for us to familiarise ourselves with the equipment and scientists of our assigned areas."</p><p>"So what, you know how to fix it?"<br/>"Nah, just the general stuff. Your best chance is still Tommy."</p><p>"Wow, you're kinda useless." Bubby hissed.</p><p>"By the way." Benrey waved the booklet a little before putting it back into his pocket. "According to guidelines,  I have to stop you if you want to damage company goods. So, you know--"</p><p>He sang you a short note, colouring your vision with hints of blue.</p><p>"Take a chill pill, bro."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Enemy? Friend? Something that rhymes with both.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Let’s try Tommy before the power tools.” I didn’t like the idea of Benrey with a dangerous power tool ‘hacking away’ at the skin tight suit around my body. I took in a deep breath, attempting to get some cool air into my lungs to maybe lessen the sweltering heat building up inside the suit. I could feel my hands jittering slightly when Benrey opened his mouth, shooting a beam of blue straight into my face.</p><p>Out of instinct I waved away the blue sputtering. “What the hell..” I trailed off suddenly feeling the knot in my chest loosening. “What was that? You know what never mind I- Let’s just go find Tommy.” I heaved a sigh, so much weird shit was going on it was going to make my brain melt.</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>You could tell your character's vitals stabilising as your vision returned to normal. No more hints of red nor traces of blue. White fog forming near the suit's air vent, as if the air around you was a few celsius below freezing. With the suit's insulation, it was the perfect temperature.</p><p>The three of you arrived the end of the ruined hallway. There stood Tommy, whose gaze shifting between you and the gate. You wondered why he did not come closer. A few steps forward, and you saw the reason: The gate was melted until half opened, the metal was bright with warm orange.</p><p>"Don't you have a level 3 ID card?" Asked Tommy, hands picking at the lab coat's sleeves.</p><p>"Of course, I do." Replied Bubby. Looking away, he ran a hand through the top of his head, pulling slightly at his hair. "But the damn door's jammed."</p><p>Benrey's soft chuckles gradually became uncontrollable laughter.</p><p>"Fuck you, it's already broken!" Bubby tried to grab Benrey's face with his right hand, yet the attack was dodged easily with a quick backward bend.</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>I breathed a sigh of relief as the freezing cold air rushed through the suit. “Thank you,” I flashed a smile to Tommy. The way the man stared at the door caught my attention, and I began to realize why as it melted before my very eyes. I stiffened half expecting to see some horrible alien creature tearing through the bubbling hot remains of the door. </p><p>Ah, Bubby.</p><p>I watched the two bicker for a moment before standing to interfere. “Ok ok break it up, we can’t have you two going at eachothers throats there’s already enough hazardous shit laying around.” I rubbed my hand on the back of my neck before continuing, “We should probably try to get out of here, judging on how none of you have radiation gear and we had a fallout right down the hallway.” I caught Benreys eye, directing these next few words specifically to him, “And we need to be careful as not to cause anything else to go wrong. Because I don’t know about you, but some of us can’t explode and walk away like nothing happened.”</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>"Thank, me? Oh... You're welcome." Rubbing his arm, Tommy smiled back politely, his voice riddled with confusion. "What did I, eh, do?" He asked Benrey quietly.</p><p>The security guard shrugged.</p><p>"What do you mean? Most of us can explode and walk away fine." Bubby corrected you with his arms folded, tapping his foot. Grinning at Benrey, he bared his teeth in a threatening manner. "And I'm about to explode you--" </p><p>"Calm down, dude." Hiding behind Tommy, Benrey poked his head out, sticking his tongue out. "You need a chill pill too?"</p><p>"Calm?" Bubby growled, "I'll show you calm!"</p><p>The half melted door suddenly glowed red, colouring your sight with implications of danger. Your character clutched his chest as the environment became hotter. The door slowly liquefied, reduced to a steamy pool of boiling metal.</p><p>"Careful!" Shouted Tommy. "You two are hurting Matt and I don't like it!" He quickly took off his lab coat, wrapping it around his hands before helping you lean against the wall. "Also, don't melt the weapons inside! Dr. Coomer asked me to get some guns, and he's still waiting in the control room!"</p><p>"... Sorry." Bubby grumbled, glancing away and tugging lightly at his hair. "In my defence, I was tricked and enraged." The pool of metal eventually cooled down, no longer glowing.</p><p>"You look kinda shit." Kneeling next to you, Benrey put a hand on your suit, his palm sizzling with white smoke. Your character stopped clutching and your vision returned normal.</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>The heat once again came rushing back as Bubby went back to liquefying the rest of the door. I groaned as my character's vision became fuzzy and unfocused, at some point I had half collapsed against the wall, the heat radiating off the HEV suit causing the suit to fog as its ac unit went on overdrive, trying, and failing, to bring the temperature down.</p><p>Before I knew it everything was okay again and there was a hand on my shoulder. “Sorry, am I not supposed to look shit after nearly being cooked alive?” I groaned, waiting for my vitals to return to normal. Slowly my vision completely steadied and I turned to look at the kneeling security guard. </p><p>His face didn’t look quite as smug as usual, but I wouldn’t exactly call it concerned. His snarky grin was absent, I traced his brow seeing how it twinged with the faintest hint of worry. I noted the slight frown that curved through his thin lips, his pale empty eyes seemed distant as if he was somewhere else inside his own mind.</p><p>In attempting to analyze the man's reaction to the situation I realized from the outside it probably looked like I was ogling him, which I wasn’t, and I drew my gaze back to Tommy.</p><p>“So, weapons? Why does Dr. Coomer think we need those? I haven’t seen any like other people or anything.” I fiddled with my hands before pushing myself up gently, allowing Benrey to free his burning hand from the still cooling HEV suit.</p><p>...</p><p>Benrey noticed your stare and softly chuckled to himself. Still on his knees, he examined his lightly cooked palm. He blew at it a few times, then giving the burnt area a big lick. "Anyone has salt and pepper?" He pointed at his right palm. "Needs a bit seasoning."</p><p>"Slowly." Tommy helped you up by holding your arm. As he felt your suit cooling through the fabric, he put his lab coat back on. "Are you feeling okay?"  With his fingertips tracing and drumming lightly on the surface of your HEV suit, he checked for any fetal damage. "Oh, your suit... I think, the regulator's circuit is fried..." He mused loudly, "Maybe... The electromagnetic pulse from the Resonance Cascade..."</p><p>"It calm." Said Benrey, as he slowly got up with the help of his fine hand. "I gave him a chill pill."</p><p>"I could tell, but..." Tommy's hands lingered, he slightly shivered from the cold touch. "It's still best, if it's fixed. I need some tools, um, and parts for repair." He poked at the plate on your chest, the screws had sealed it tight.</p><p>"Let's grab the guns and go." Bubby stepped towards the weaponry. "Resonance Cascade had caused dimensional rifts and opened portals everywhere, allowing creatures from Xen to enter Earth. I don't want Dr. Coomer to be alone for any longer in such dangerous times!"</p><p>"Awww... That's so cute, Dr. Bubby..."<br/>
"Aw, that's cringe, bro."</p><p>Tommy and Benrey commented at the same time.</p><p>"Shut the fuck up!" Bubby snapped, shade of pink creeping onto his cheeks. "I'm just worried, what's your deal!" He practically began running into the room, trying to get away from the topic.</p><p>Giggly, Benrey followed. Before going, Tommy whispered a question to you, "Do you think Dr. Bubby will ever tell Dr. Coomer his feelings?" He then helped you walk into the weaponry.</p><p>"Grab what you can." Bubby picked up a 9mm pistol, checking the bullets by ejecting the magazine. "Meh, not the best stuff, but we'll make do."</p><p>Just as Tommy and you entered the room, you heard strange hissing and growling from above. Suddenly, two shadows leaped down, aiming at both you and Tommy.</p><p>"Ah, creatures!" Cried Tommy.</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>I jerked to the side as the headcrab lept for my shoulder. It’s disappointed guttural chittering was paired with the scrape of its beak against the metal of the HEV suit. I stumbled back waving my arms in attempt to get the fleshy creature off of my shoulder, a few panicked noises escaping from my mouth. </p><p>The wall. I turned and rammed full force into the nearest wall, the shock jarring throughout the HEV suit leaving me with a sore shoulder and a small headache.</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>Tommy reacted almost instinctively. He sidestepped away, dodging headcrab A's mandibles. He then kicked it towards Bubby. "Shoot it! Shoot it!" Screamed Tommy, shivering with his back against the wall. </p><p>Before you could react, headcrab B had already attacked with its beak, leaving bite marks on your suit. A few new grooves could be seen decorating your left shoulder. As you rammed into the nearest wall, the shook forced it to release its maw, letting you go. It flopped and went limp on the ground.</p><p>Headcrab A hissed at Bubby, and the grouchy scientist hissed back, louder than the crab. With no time for reloading, he threw the unloaded gun at it, causing the creature to whine in pain. His right hand quickly followed, grabbing it by its smooth top. You could see the headcrab being burnt to a crisp.</p><p>Headcrab B cooed, remaining in its place meekly. Shattered nearby was its beak.</p><p>"I say we kill it." Bubby tossed the charred headcrab away, eyeing the calm one in caution.</p><p>"I heard, ahh--" Still shaken by the attack, Tommy sat on the floor with his legs close to his chest. He slowly raised his hand as to indicate that he had some thoughts to share. "From Dr. Kleiner, that headcrabs can be tamed. By 'de-beaking', by removing the beak. It will render the headcrab unable to break into a host's head, making them harmless. Dr. Kleiner also told me that it apparently, um somehow, suppresses their parasitic instincts."</p><p>"Either way--" Benrey walked closer to examine the headcrab. "You need to take full responsibility." Squatting down, he petted the strange crab, and it purred in response. He chuckled at the sight.</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>I forced a soft laugh, eyeing the creature warily. “I don’t know..” I trailed off catching the glint in Benrey’s eye as he messed around with the headcrab. I frowned, I wasn’t going to be heartless. It’s harmless now anyways what’s the big deal? “Ok fine. Just keep it to yourselves I don’t wanna end up taking care of that thing.”</p><p>I kept my distance, the newly placed grooves in my HEV suit a strong reminder of the headcrabs malice toward me. Tommy and Benrey looked pretty happy about their new friend, I could deal with it.</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>"Huh, what? No." Standing up, Benrey held the headcrab up, showing its underbelly to you. "You took its own means of survival, you have to take care of it." The crab cooed, its four short legs wiggling. "Name it, feed it. If it dies, bury it." He demanded, "Remember it, remember that it once existed, that it has been and will always be real to you." His head was lowered, his helmet shielding his face.</p><p>Tommy crawled towards you, looking at the wiggling headcrab. Slowly getting up, he then checked the damage on your shoulder. "Wow... It's deep..." He commented. "I'll see, if there're tools, and parts here."</p><p>"We don't have time for this emotional shit." Bubby huffed, picking up a new 9mm pistol. "Hurry up and get a move on." He then shoved the magazine into his pocket.</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>I cringed at the sight of the squirming headcrab, it’s legs reminded me of some sick mashup between a crab and a spider. Not cool. “No- I- Ok! Fine, but I’m not carrying it around, if it follows us it follows us.” I waved my hand to signal for Benrey to get the creature out of my face.</p><p>“It should be ok for now, just a couple scratches.” I didn’t want to think about how deep they would be if the headcrab had gotten it’s gross little spidery legs and beak onto something that wasn’t metal. “And we’re not being emotional we are leaving. Now.” I chuckled softly at the man's urgency to find Coomer. “I’m sure Dr. Coomer is going to be okay,” I smiled toward Bubby before making my way out with the rest of the group.</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>"Of course he's gonna be fine, that's why I want to get back to him!" Bubby grunted, handing you a gun. "We have the best chance of survival with Dr. Coomer, than with..." He aimed his pistol at Benrey. The crab growled in response. "Nevermind." Shaking his head, he then quickly put it away.</p><p>"That's mean, bro." Benrey tsked, hugging the drooling crab close to his chest. "Look at it, it likes your head." He came close to you, the crab waving its legs at your head. "C'mon, lemme put it on your head." He suggested with a grin.</p><p>"Wait, Here, please, Matt, hold it for me." Tommy passed you the toolbag. Instantly, he unscrewed and opened a plate on your chest piece. "Ooh, I see... " He checked the power flow with a voltage tester. "Tape... Please." He held up his left hand, his palm close and open.</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>I stumbled back with a strained noise trying to avoid the wriggling headcrab Benrey was waving around my head. “No thank you-“ Before I could finish Tommy passed the toolbag to me. </p><p>The hefty bag rested unevenly in my hand as I desperately tried to avoid the headcrab while keeping as still as possible for Tommy. “Tape-“ I fumbled with the bag, passing him the thick roll of tape. “Where did you learn how to fix this?” I asked, watching him work on the complicated suit. “Pretty lucky being stuck in this apocalypse with someone who knows how to work this stuff, huh”</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>"I have, read all 520 pages of it. The manual and blueprints for the hazard suit." Ripping the tape into usable length, Tommy wrapped the damaged wires, adding a makeshift protective coating. He then reattached them, placing them back to their rightful positions. "It was a good read." He commented, smiling. He tested the voltage again, before finally screwing the plate back onto the chest piece. </p><p>"Don't be like this, it just likes to feel tall." Seeing that Tommy had started working on you, Benrey turned his attention to Bubby. "Yo, let it sit on your head." He then held the headcrab close to the cranky scientist.</p><p>It gradually evolved into a chase. Circling around you and Tommy, Bubby hissed at the security guard and the alien... Pet, while occasionally hiding behind you two. "Call an ambulance." He yelled, drawing his gun. "But not for me!"</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>At that last comment from Bubby, I knew this situation could only spiral into absolute chaos, if it wasn’t already that. “No!! No no no, no ambulances needed please.” I waved my arms, carefully avoiding Tommy. “Benrey how about you let your little uh... buddy rest on your head? Because it seems nobody else wants to have an alien that EATS HEADS on their head.” </p><p>I didn’t like the role I was already having to take with the group. I hoped Dr. Coomer would be more of a help than an extra agent of madness. “How about we have a rule, no pointing or shooting guns at each other! This sounds good. I like this rule,” I felt like a kindergarten teacher having to tell the kids not to fucking stab eachother with scissors.</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>"Huh, wha--" Benrey paused the chase. He glanced at you, and then the headcrab. "Oh." He smiled. "Oh ho ho, ho ho ho!" He lifted the crab above his head, crackling with laughter. The crab wiggled its limbs in the air, seemingly confused and scared. "Hoo hoo, aha aH AH AH H H!" His body swung back and forth. There was no earthly way of knowing which direction he was going. At last, he put it on top of his helmet. The crab purred softly as it could finally cling onto some hard surface.</p><p>"You gonna call it Buddy?" He grinned, "I like it, it sounds like Bubby."</p><p>"Don't you fucking dare name it Buddy!" In rage, Bubby immediately turned his face and gun at you. "I won't hesitate, bitch!"</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>Despite myself, a soft smile crossed my face at Benrey's antics with the headcrab. The poor thing seemed more than happy to have a solid surface to cling to, in great contrast to being swung around through the air and waved at other people’s heads. Quickly the almost endearing moment was over as I found myself faced with Bubby’s gun.</p><p>“Bubby!!” I yelped, ducking beneath the gun's line of sight, “Remember!? The rules? No pointing or shooting guns at each other?? There’s *One* rule!” The exasperation in my voice was paired along with the genuine fear of having a hole put in me by the cranky older scientist.</p><p>“We- we won’t call it Buddy, I wasn’t naming it I was just-“ I shivered uncomfortably once again looking the gun straight on as I stood back up, “It's just a sorta nickname until we find a name? Like when you call a little kid or a dog Bud or something.”</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>"This is a lawless land." Tilting his head slightly upwards, Bubby snorted. "And you don't have the clearance to set any rules." Still, he lowered his pistol, his lips forming a pout. "... I don't know that, I don't have a dog."</p><p>"OH!" Beaming with joy, Tommy repeatedly bounced with both his fists in front of his chest. "I have a dog!" His movement was so rapid, that he was particularly vibrating. "His name's Sunkist! And he is perfect, because I made him perfect..." He began to slow down, his hands eventually hanging by his sides. "I want to go home and play with Sunkist..."</p><p>"Ew." Benrey glanced at you, slowly blinking. "Bud sounds a bit shit." He raised his left hand to pet the headcrab. "Think of a name that's even better, or I'm calling it Bu--"</p><p>"Fuck you!" Bubby instantly shot at Benrey's face.</p><p>"Ouch." Said the security guard calmly with his face all red.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Enlightenment shall leave you hollow with a seed of doubt.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Of course, Tommy. That’s what we’re trying to do.” My mind still picked around his use of the word ‘made’ but the sudden gore of a gun made that a conversation for later.</p><p>A strangled yelp burst from my throat as Bubby fired the gun at Benrey’s face. “BENREY-“ I stood in a horrible anticipation, waiting for the guard to kneel over and die in a puddle of blood, but he just stood almost unaffected. </p><p>I wanted to yell, yell at Bubby for shooting him, yell at Benrey for getting shot, hell even at myself for not just giving the damned headcrab a name. The malignant knot in my chest refused to loosen, causing my voice to hitch in my throat, not allowing any words to be spoken.</p><p>I knew my hands were shaking when I raised them tentatively toward Benrey. “You okay..?” I finally managed to croak out of my dry mouth, the sound of the gunshot still so unbearably loud in my mind. If he asked about the shaking I decided to go with shitty VR gear and an old character model.</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>"Huh?" Despite the gushing wound, Benrey continued to pet the headcrab, soothing the frightened creature. "What happened?" He watched your hands approaching, his expression was of confusion.</p><p>"If only it can kill you..." Annoyed, Bubby tapped his foot against the floor, putting the firearm away.</p><p>"Oh," Benrey mumbled. His hand stopped petting, and he stared at the grumpy scientist in realisation. After a long pause, he chuckled. "Try harder." He simply suggested.</p><p>"AHHH!" Screamed Bubby. "STOP BAILING ME INTO WASTING TIME ON YOU!"</p><p>"Why not." The security guard shrugged. "We've been stuck down here for, like, ever already."</p><p>"Don't you mess with my perception of time!" Bubby squeezed the sentence through gritted teeth. "It's only been..." Frowning, he tapped his foot at a faster pace. "I don't know, a short while since you caused the Resonance Cascade!"</p><p>"Nah." Shaking his head in disagreement, Benrey began walking towards the control room. No elaboration was provided.</p><p>Silently, Tommy took the toolbag off the ground. Huffing softly due to the weight, he waited for you to move first.</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>I thanked Tommy with a silent nod, casting a glare towards Bubby. “Ok can we not shoot each other? Like is that too hard to ask?” I pinched the bridge of my nose with a groan, trying to ward off the small headache that had begun to drum behind my eyes. </p><p>“Benrey, do you- do you need medical attention? Or is this just some fucked up glitch? Like is your health ok?” My anxiety was quickly being replaced by a hot gnarled ball of frustration growing in my gut. “And Bubby since you’re so adamant about what the headcrab shouldn’t be named why don’t you pick a name for it?” </p><p>Turning away before the older scientist could retort, I made my way to the exit. “Ok let’s get a move on, Dr. Coomers been waiting far too long for us”</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>"Yea, it is." Bubby folded his arms, gloomily following the group. "Because I hate him."</p><p>"Aw, with a burning passion?" The security guard blew a kiss at Bubby's direction.</p><p>"Shut the fuck up, Benrey." Huffed the old scientist.</p><p>"Nah." Benrey wiped the blood off his face, even though it did nothing to stop the bleeding. He stopped in the middle of the path to stare at his bloody hand. He then gave it a lick, cleaning the red.</p><p>Tommy, surpassing the group, reached the gate first. He dropped the heavy bag onto the floor, and swiped his ID card. You could barely tell that it was the same colour as yours.</p><p>As you were about to pass Benrey, he asked in a monotone, "Why do I have to name it?" He grabbed onto one of the headcrab's forelegs. "You should've killed it if you don't want to take care of it, coward." The creature whined in increasing pain, as he began tugging at the leg.</p><p>"I don't mind killing it for you, MATT." His empty expression left you nothing to decipher. "Just say the word, I don't mind being the bad guy."</p><p>"But you should..." Dr. Coomer's voice was filled with concern.</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>Seeing the creature in pain made me cringe, “No- Please stop we aren’t going to kill it now it’s too late.” My gut squirmed at the aliens discomfort, I almost felt sick watching it wriggle painfully in Benrey’s grip. I hesitantly took the headcrab from the guards grasp. “It wouldn’t be humane, it's not a threat,” the hairs on my arm prickled uncomfortably at the soft scratch of its sharp legs. </p><p>“Dr. Coomer!” I turned to the scientist, relieved to see the older scientist waiting for them behind the door. “Sorry we took so long, malfunctions in the HEV suit and ack-“ I struggled to hold the squirming headcrab as it’s legs scraped wildly at the armor on my chest. “Chill- Chill-“ I hissed softly under my breath, adjusting my grip around its middle.</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>"Hello, fellow researcher!" Dr. Coomer waved at you, the uncharacteristic woe in his voice was no more. "I see you've made a new crabbi friend!" He gave the squirming headcrab a pet. "That's very good, friends can help you through obstacles!"</p><p>The crab whimpered softly as it so desperately climbed towards the top of your head. "It seems that it likes to feel tall." Dr. Coomer gently took the terrified creature into his arms, and just as gently, placed it on top of your head. "It's best if we make our friends happy. Don't you think so, Matt?" He smiled, while the crab clung closely to you as if you were its saviour.</p><p>"Why shouldn't our friend make us happy instead?"<br/>"That's rather selfish, Benrey," replied Dr. Coomer.</p><p>Without any other words, the security guard walked past the broken observation window, indifferent to the green energy beam that was still passing through the crack. He then left the room through the door on the other end.</p><p>Tommy dragged the toolbag into the control room, and nearly collapsed against the panel. "This is, too heavy..." Panting softly, he fished for the tape, voltage tester, and screwdriver. "Hopefully these, um, will be enough..."</p><p>"I have a spare one." Bubby pulled out a 9mm pistol, laying it on the panel. "Anyone calls dibs?"</p><p>"Aww..." Tommy pouted. "I'm sorry, Dr. Coomer, I forgot to get any weapons..."</p><p>"It's okay, Tommy." Dr. Comer said with a nod. "Before we go, it does seem to be a good time for us to organise our belongings," he suggested. "I see you have found a crowbar and a gun--"</p><p>"I shoved the gun in his hand." Bubby interrupted with pride.</p><p>"I see you have found a crowbar and were given a gun." Dr. Coomer rephrased his sentence. "Do you want to attempt dual wielding?"</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>I flashed a smile toward Dr. Coomer, even though the headcrab on top of me was making my gut churn anxiously. Watching Benrey storm out the room, I huffed a sigh. “What’s his problem? Sad he didn’t get to mutilate the headcrab??” </p><p>“No,” I replied to Dr. Coomers question. “I’m a rather lousy shot, anyways we have limited weapons and the more of us with one the better off we’ll be.” I tightened my grip around the crowbar hoping it would be enough for whatever was up ahead. “My gun is free to take,” I put the handgun down onto the panel beside Bubby’s pistol.</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>Dr. Coomer cheered as soon as you addressed him. "Hello, fellow resc--" His sentence left unfinished as he shifted his gaze from you to the malfunctioning machine, his shoulders hanging low. "He's been malcontent..." He glanced downwards at his hands, fingers folding one by one until he gave up. "For quite a long time." He shot you an apologetic smile.</p><p>"Well, he's not the only one who's smad." Bubby tsked.</p><p>Still sitting next to the metallic base of the panel, Tommy looked up at the grumpy scientist in confusion. "What's, smad, Dr. Bubby?"</p><p>"Sad and angry, look it up in the dictionary!"<br/>"I've read all, of the dictionaries, and I don't think smad is a real word..."<br/>"Of course it is!"</p><p>Dr. Coomer picked up one of the pistols and handed it to Tommy. "In such trying times, we'll need your killer instinct." He nodded at the young scientist.</p><p>Upon receiving the firearm, Tommy quickly deconstructed it, checking if the parts would move smoothly. Piece by piece, he then reconstructed the gun. "Okay" was all he said after standing up.</p><p>"And I shall be entrusting this..." Dr. Coomer held onto the remaining weapon. "To me."</p><p>"Let's go," urged Bubby. He ducked down to avoid being hit by the energy beam, making a move towards the other door.</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>I trailed after Bubby, ducking to avoid the energy beam overhead. It’s electrical buzz radiated heat and caused my hair to stand on end as I passed. I gripped my crowbar in one hand, feeling less and less confident with it by the minute. I should have just taken the gun, well too late now I guess.</p><p>“Is Benrey coming?” I looked over my shoulder to Dr. Coomer and Tommy, the security guard still wasn’t back from his ‘smad’ session in the other room. The headcrab adjusted itself on top of my head causing a look back toward Bubby. “Hey!” I yelled to the scientist, who was surprisingly fast for his old age. “Bubby, wait up this isn’t a race.”</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>"Of course it is, everything is a race!" Bubby sped away, almost leaving the rest of the group behind. "Oh, I can't wait to leave this place and see the stars again!"</p><p>"Due to the Resonance Cascade, the tram is now too unstable for us to use." Dr. Coomer followed right after you, explaining the escape plan. "We'll have to travel on foot, but fear not, my fellow researcher!" Reaching back, he gave Tommy a hand in getting past the beam. Despite how careful he was, his arm was grazed by the rampaging energy. "We've done it before with Gordon, and we remember the way!" He patted the burning spot with his hand a couple times, and his skin was perfectly fine.</p><p>"We have, gone to the surface, on foot before?" Tommy questioned, tugging at the sleeves of his coat. "And with Mr. Freeman?"</p><p>"Ah yes, Tommy, we did..." Dr. Coomer gave you a quick glance before continuing. "During the fire drill some time ago, we left together as a team."</p><p>"What, but, but..." Tommy's voice was lowered to a whisper, as if he was afraid of what he was saying. "How... I don't, remember it, and I remember, all the books I've, um, read..."</p><p>"Oh... Tommy, I--"</p><p>"AH FUCK!" Bubby's loud voice came from the next hallway, cutting off Dr. Coomer's words.</p><p>As you entered the next hallway through the melted gate, you were greeted by floating orbs. Their white light filled the area, to the point where you could barely see Bubby. You walked closer, and you noticed the cranky scientist had drawn his gun and aimed it at something...</p><p>Someone.</p><p>The headcrab squealed in alert. You could tell it was shivering at the sight of a familiar figure.</p><p>Benrey, encased by white orbs, sat on top of the wreckage. His protective vest was partly damaged, as he had previously walked across the radiation beam. The bullet wound on his cheek had stopped bleeding. However, it did not make much of a difference because he was currently sitting right in the path of a red laser. The directed energy was running straight through his head, completely ruining the upper part of his face. His lips were slightly parted, leaking notes of marbled white.</p><p>He turned his head to face Bubby. Upon noticing you, his lazy gaze immediately became a threatening glare. His eyes, although supposedly burnt by the laser, were bright amidst the scorched tissues.</p><p>Glowing bright.</p><p>"Ay."</p><p>He blinked, and the orbs popped all at once.</p><p>He grinned, and the eyes returned.</p><p>They covered every surface, everything, everyone.</p><p>Even you.</p><p>Especially you.</p><p>Those eyes, so realistic, so out of this realm. </p><p>Watching.</p><p>Judging.</p><p>Plotting.</p><p>"You still look a bit shit in the suit," he commented, the eyes blinking in synchronisation. "Especially the gloves." The malfunctioning laser burnt the eyes on the wall, setting them on fire. He pouted and rubbed his eyes, painting his hands scarlet.</p><p>With a strong push, Benrey hopped off the fallen piece of ceiling. He tripped and flopped, falling flat on his face. The eyes disappeared the moment you heard the drop. Unresponsive, he remained the position, his face pressing against the floor.</p><p>"What. The fuck," said Bubby, his gun still aiming at the seemingly dead security guard.</p><p>"We should, help him." Tommy suggested. "White and marble, means, um, he's quite miserable."</p><p>"Oh, as if I give a flying fuck." Putting his pistol away, Bubby took a step back, leaving you alone on the front line.</p><p>"Careful, it appears that our laser network has been compromised." Dr. Coomer simply warned, unfazed by the weirdness before him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The never ending cascade effect.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eyes</p><p>On me</p><p>On the walls </p><p>On the floor</p><p>On Everything</p><p>I felt sick, my stomach flipped and twisted as I frantically looked around myself at the leering gaze that had surrounded me completely. I didn’t respond to Benrey’s comments about the HEV suit, I was too focused on the sparsely placed optics which had sprouted on seemingly everything in the room, including me.</p><p>Benrey didn’t look too well at all. Well he looked absolutely shitty at best. I cringed slightly at the solid beam of energy cutting straight through his form, demolishing what little was left of his face. “Hey....” I tried to speak but it came only a whisper, drowned out by the drone of the electrical laser.</p><p>And just as suddenly as the eyes had appeared, Benrey hit the floor and everything went dark. I blinked, adjusting my vision to the darkened room. The leering glow of the myriad of eyes had vanished but I could still almost see them in the corners of my vision.</p><p>“Benrey!” I pushed toward the crumpled figure on the floor ahead of us. Beaten and bloody, his character model wasn’t a sight for squeamish eyes to say the least. “Dude- holy shit,” I grabbed the security guards shoulders, attempting to prop him up and get his face off the ground. </p><p>His face was almost worse than the rest of him. Bullet wounds, radiation burns, and now a massive laser hole. I somehow held my stomach together, knitting my eyebrows in a concentrated effort to not think about how painful that must be. If he could even feel pain at all. </p><p>“Hey man,” I began keeping my gaze locked below the horrifying wounds, “Please talk to us, we are here to help you. I know you might not trust me yet but you have some wonderful friends who can listen to you if not. Tommy, Dr. Coomer, and- and Bubby,” I casted a warning look to the older scientist, “They care about you dude, and we need everyone here feeling good and in tip top shape if we’re going to get out of here alive. You dig?”</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>Benrey remained still in your arms, his head swaying back and forth, eventually hanging low as you propped him up. You could hear strengthless breaths in and out of his gaping lips.</p><p>"Is he dead?" Bubby peeked at the situation from afar.</p><p>After one particularly audible and obviously toilsome inhale, tiny spheres of light were exhaled, the shade ranging from blue to purple.</p><p>"Oh, okay, he's not." The abrasive scientist, while usually at the security guard's throat, said with relief.</p><p>Tommy stared at the glow of the Black Mesa Sweet Voice™. In complete silence, he frowned and rubbed his arms.</p><p>"Tommy?" Dr. Coomer called out softly. "Tommy, what does the purple mean?"</p><p>"It's like the evening... The colour, of a spring evening..." The young scientist muttered to himself, "It means, he's okay..." He then loudly countered his translation. "But, but you are not!" He knelt next to the injured guard, his right hand intertwining with the other man's left. "Oh, Benrey... You don't seem, okay..." His voice was of a hardly suppressed sob.</p><p>Benrey struggled to move his lips, his Adam's apple bobbing with difficulties as he attempted to speak. Among the scorched half of his face, his eyes slowly blinked back into existence. "It's okay..." His charred skin oozing, streaming down his cheeks. "Just let go... It's calm..."</p><p>"No!" Shouted Tommy, squeezing his friend's hand. "Why, is this, happening... I don't, know, what, is hurting you..." He looked at you, his features reeking of desperation. "Matt... Please..." He then turned to his colleagues, hoping for an explanation. "Dr. Bubby... Dr. Coomer..."</p><p>"Umm, Tommy--" The stout scientist was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"He might have come down with a case of The Crumbles." Said the lanky scientist firmly. "I've read about it on Wikipedia, the free online encyclopedia that anyone can edit."</p><p>"... Oh yes" was all Dr. Coomer managed to mutter as he covered Bubby's hand with his palm.</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>I hesitated a moment before looking Tommy in the eyes, “Tommy’s right. Benrey something is hurting you and keeping it in isn’t going to help, man.” I could see the security guard holding back, his gaze an iron wall holding back what I could only imagine was some pretty painful shit.</p><p>Even Bubby seemed surprisingly more sincere than usual, which I was grateful for. I softened my grip on Benrey’s shoulder and thought a moment before speaking again. “We can only help you if you let us, dude.” I looked to Tommy, Bubby, and Coomer. “We’re all here for you. Whatever you need.”</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>Benrey bit on his bottom lip, however it did nothing to stop the trembling. Inky fluid continued to stream down his cheeks. "Tha--" His breathless words of gratitude were cut short, for his body had suddenly become stiff. Just as quickly as he had gone petrified, his body went entirely soft like melted butter.</p><p>"Benrey!" Tommy, in a panic, held his friend's burnt hand close to his heart.</p><p>The security guard moved, with fluidity unseen in severely wounded beings. He turned his face, and glanced at the young scientist who was on the edge of letting out a full on bawl. With his right hand, he hid both his and Tommy's lips from plain sight. Closing his eyes, he sang a note.</p><p>After being in contact with the Black Mesa Sweet Voice™, Tommy gradually calmed down, his expression blank as an empty TXT file.</p><p>Still facing towards Tommy, Benrey then lazily gazed at you by the corners of his eyes. "You." Coldly, he shrugged off your hands. "You're hurting me," he said with a low growl, "Get off me."</p><p>Benrey looked at Tommy in the eyes and the young scientist helped him up obediently. "Can't wait to leave this place." He then shook off the helping hand to wipe his face roughly. "And finally get stuff done." He lifted his head up, his face had stopped bleeding the black substance.</p><p>"... We should get going." Baffled by the aggression, Bubby meekly suggested.</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>My hand hung motionless in the air before I quickly tucked it away back to my side. A strange bubble of guilt and confusion began to rise in the bottom of my chest. Me? I hadn’t even done anything, if anything it was Benrey’s fault we were all in this shitty situation. </p><p>Silently, I stood beside Tommy, not daring to take a look at Benrey. “Yeah.” I replied curtly to Bubby’s suggestion, “Sounds good.” I chewed the inside of my cheek as the rag tag group of scientists began to gather their stuff. A memory of cold ice trickled down my back as I began to recall an earlier conversation with Benrey. God that must’ve just been hours ago, but it felt like weeks. </p><p>“What? Are you afraid I’m gonna turn into that ‘Gordon Freeman’ dude you just won’t shut up about?” I instantly regretted the outburst, a sickly feeling of shame crawling up my throat. “I- I’m“ I sputtered in attempt to take back my previous statement.</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>Accompanied by a series of unholy loud bone snapping, Benrey made a sharp turn with his head, staring at you. "I was wrong." His body slowly followed, his tone was a perfect moderation. "While you are just as replaceable, you are not him."</p><p>"In fact." The tiles beneath him began to crack, seemingly due to an inordinate amount of weight. "You will never be." He took a step towards you, the sound was of a heavy stomp. The tile where he had landed his foot instantly broke into pieces, his shoe leaving a dent on the exposed concrete.</p><p>"You will never be able to accomplish his greatness."</p><p>His divination was a cacophony.</p><p>"You will never leave this place."</p><p>A synchronicity composed of inhuman tongues.</p><p>"You will die here."</p><p>The myriad of voices echoed against the walls. </p><p>"You will be replaced, MAT--"</p><p>"Benrey." Said a collected voice.</p><p>With the posture of a calculated veteran, Dr. Coomer marched and stood in between you and Benrey. His hands had balled into fists, steady and ready to fight. "Stop it." You recognised his cold voice from a much earlier conversation which you had eavesdropped on. "Get some help."</p><p>The security guard blinked, silent without any other noticeable movements. Seconds of processing had passed, and he finally blurted out a soft "Huh?".</p><p>"Um... Benrey?" Sneaking to your side, Bubby called out, his voice muffled as if he feared of further provoking... Whatever that was in a human skin suit.</p><p>"Huh...?" Benrey asked, looking around in confusion. "What?" He noticed the damage on the concrete. "Wow, what happened?" His eyes found their way back to you. "You did it?" He chuckled, "That's mean, bro, breaking company properties like this."</p><p>"Benrey!" Bubby yelled testily. "What th--"</p><p>"Heh." Benrey mused, "Gordon used to call me Benrey too--"</p><p>Bubby's hands burst into flames. "That's your fucking name, yOU DUM B A S S !" Screaming, he threw a fire ball at the security guard.</p><p>"Damn." Benrey took it right in the face nonchalantly. "Why you so mean, bro?"</p><p>"Ugh..." Tommy grunted softly, as if he had just come out of a daze. "What's... Going on...?"</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>My bones shook with every step the guard took toward me. The cracks in the tile splintering closer and closer to where I stood, I glued to the floor in paralyzing fear.</p><p>The unsettling way his body followed the snap of his head was enough to send a nauseous shiver down my spine. Every word spoken jarred my insides, every tone rang in my ears, the eyes, his eyes locked onto mine.</p><p>For a moment I felt a real horrifying fear burning it’s way through my gut. Could I actually die in here? Would I be stuck. Forever?</p><p>“Stop it.”</p><p>Coomers voice shattered the web of anxieties that had begun to encrypt my mind. I felt Bubby slip in beside me, and the world began to ground itself once again. </p><p>And just as it had started it seemed Benrey was back to normal. I felt sick. The world began to muffle around me, the blood pounding in my ears. I threw my hand out to the side, shoving Bubby out of my bubble before letting loose what remained of my breakfast.</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>"A H !" Being shoved off unexpectedly, Bubby fell to the side, his head three inches away from the laser aiming at the wall. He growled at you, his hands burning even brighter than before. "What the fuck you little piece of--" His words trailed off as he glared at you, surprised to find out you were vomiting. "Shit."</p><p>The headcrab on top of you struggled to stay in its place. It squeaked nervously, adjusting its grip on your suit.</p><p>"Ew." Benrey took a big step back, wrinkling his nose. "Dude, you okay?"</p><p>"Oh no..." Tommy immediately searched around to see if there was anything useful.</p><p>"Dr. Coomer?" After getting back on his feet, Bubby reached out to the defensive scientist, unfurling the left fist. "Harold." His flames were vivid yet gentle, eventually vanishing without a trace on the other's hands. "Matt doesn't feel so good."</p><p>At last, Dr. Coomer's gaze left Benrey, his features smoothed by the touch. "Hello, fel--" He turned to check on you. "Oh..." He did not come close, so as to give you some space. "Matt, are you okay?"</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>I sucked in a shuddered breath, my head spinning as I centered myself. “Yeah- I’m cool I’m cool.” My head pounded softly from the remains of the knot of anxiety that had entangled my guts. “Just..” I trailed off. </p><p>The whole science team seemed relatively unaffected from the horrifying scene that had occurred literal moments ago. I took a deep breath, pressing my fingers to my temple. “I’m sorry- That whole thing. Stressful- Just a little.” I blundered around with my words a bit but I hoped the point had gotten across.</p><p>I snuck at cautious look toward Benrey, the guard seemingly unaffected by his little extravaganza from before. Hell, no one even seemed to have that on their mind anymore. What’s some horrifying supernatural event with a life threat compared to some middle aged guy puking his guts out, right? “Can we just keep going?” The many stares locked onto me had begun to grow uncomfortable, “Please?”</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>"Hell- No!" Dr. Coomer said with a frown. "Matt, just like you've said, 'we need everyone here feeling good and in tip top shape if we’re going to get out of here alive'." He bit his bottom lip, uncertain of what he should do.</p><p>"Oh, maybe some warm, water...?" Tommy muttered a suggestion. "But there's, none here..."</p><p>"Nah, dude, can't you hear what he said?" Benrey gestured the hallway full of deadly lasers. "We can just go, he's cool."</p><p>"Shut up asshole." Bubby glanced at the indifferent security guard, his head tilting slightly upwards. "He didn't rush you to move when you got The Crumbles."</p><p>Dr. Coomer perked up his head, beaming as he had figured out the solution. "Now, now, it's very important to take regular bathroom breaks in order to maintain hygiene." He claimed, nodding a little to show affirmation. "I understand that urges come and go at randon. Who knows, you might suddenly want to piss over all the place like a racehorse." He paused for a brief moment to chuckle, and continued. "Therefore, no matter when, no matter where, the moment you ask for it, we'll give you privacy! No peeking, and no questions asked!"</p><p>"So." He asked softly, "Do you want to pee?"</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>“What? No??” I sighed to cover my amusement. “I don’t think I need to piss dude, but thanks for the offer.” I looked toward the rest of the group, all their faces showing some sort of concern, well except for Benrey of course.</p><p>“Lets just keep moving, If we find some water on the way that would be nice but there’s nothing here right now.” I tried to ignore the bitter taste in the back of my mouth, “And Bubby, it’s chill my anxiety just messes with my gut sometimes. I’m okay.” </p><p>I warily made my way toward the rest of the group with Coomer, making sure to keep a good couple feet in distance from Benrey at all times. I needed to watch my tongue from now on. That dude, if he was even human, had some real power behind his small stature. My gut churned unsettlingly at the thought of his previous words.</p><p>Could I actually die here?</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>"Oh, anxiety messes with my bladder." Dr. Coomer nodded in understanding, his head bouncing up and down quickly. "Just remember: Whenever you need a timeout, yell out 'I want to pee' and we'll let you be!"</p><p>"Oh, oh, the break room!" Tommy exclaimed, with his right hand swinging in the air. "We can get soda there! Ooh, oh, I want to read the billboards too!"</p><p>"Alright, now that you're good to go--" Bubby made a beeline straight to the end of the hallway, ducking and jumping over the lasers here and there. "Last one to the elevators is a rotten egg!" Laughing like mad, he screamed in delight.</p><p>Benrey tried to get close to you, his hand reaching for the headcrab. The alien pet hissed loudly in high alert, its forelegs tapping nervously at your chest plate. "Aww..." The security guard pouted, his hand hovering in the middle of the path to petting it.</p><p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p><p>“Breakroom it is,” I smiled softly as Bubby took off into the maze of lasers. Before I could get going, Benrey was by my side reaching a hand for the headcrab. </p><p>I froze eyeing his hand warily as he reached to pet the hissing creature. “Go- You can,” I rested a tentative hand on the headcrab to calm it. “He’s just a little spooked from well... when you were about to kill him.” </p><p>I couldn’t look at the guard without seeing the flashes of eyes peppering his skin. The way his inhuman voice had melted into my bones and struck pure fear into my chest. </p><p>I shifted my hand toward the side of the headcrab to allow Benrey to pet it, gently scratching the squirming alien to try and calm it down. The last thing I needed was to tick this dude off again and have whatever the hell that was before happen. Better to have him on my side than against me, I figured.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Effeuiller la marguerite with each step taken.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While the headcrab purred and relaxed a little at your touch, it was still very wary of Benrey's presence and tried to wiggle away.</p>
<p>"I almost died!" Standing at the end of the hallway, Bubby announced with equal parts of pride and panic.</p>
<p>"Yeah, soda!" Tommy followed Bubby's path, safely making his way towards the other side.</p>
<p>Standing nearby, Dr. Coomer waited for you to cross the puzzle first. His gaze kept shifting between you and the security guard.</p>
<p>"What, no?" Blinking slowly, Benrey repeated himself. "What, no? I didn't tryna kill it." He leaned slightly closer to you, placing his hands on his hips. "You, tried to kill it."</p>
<p>"It jumped at you, and you were like, 'ahhh, die, you stinky four-legged alien piece of crap, die' and slammed it against the wall. The crab was so sad, because you broke its teeth, bro. It was all whining and shaking, begging you to take care of it, to be responsible and shit. I was only trying to comfort it, man. I got it on my head and it was happy. But then you were like 'ugh, I don't wanna name it, I don't wanna handle it' and tryna get rid of it. You tryna leave it alone, leave it to die." He then concluded, "Dude, you're mean as heck."</p>
<p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p>
<p>“Whuh- No?” I rolled my eyes at Benrey’s diatribe, beginning to trudge along past the sizzling beams of electricity and debris. </p>
<p>“It tried to attack me? It was gonna like eat my brain or some shit what was I supposed to do?” I waved my arms in exasperation. The sudden tingle of electricity rushed up my arm as it waved dangerously close to one of the stray beams. I yanked my limbs back toward my body, stepping toward Benrey to get further from the lasers.</p>
<p>I ducked beneath the slightly caved roof as I continued my retort, “You’re the one who was like ‘Ohh I’ll kill it for you Matt since you’re too much of a weenie to do it yourself” I mocked his tone poorly, “Like you were about to tear it in half dude!” </p>
<p>I stepped around the last of the deadly obstacles, turning around to survey Benrey and Coomer’s progress.</p>
<p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p>
<p>"Hehehe, weenie." Benrey chuckled at your choice of word, shaking his head for a bit. "Yea, you're kinda a dick, not letting me mercy kill it and stuff." He walked right through the lasers and wreckage, his body phasing through the obstacle as if he was a ghost. "I mean, damn. You're gonna get it attached to you, but for what? Just so you can neglect it afterwards for shits and giggles?" Standing on your right, he reached out again, his left hand slow with tremor. "If I'm in its place, I'd rather have the asshole mercy killed me, instead of them leaving me alone to rot with hopes of them ever coming back."</p>
<p>Dr. Coomer ran through the maze right after Benrey had started moving. "Hello, fellow researcher!" He stopped by your left, joyful as always. "Ready to do some science today?"</p>
<p>"Expectation is torture." Upon noticing the scientist's presence, Benrey withdrew his hand and said coldly. "I don't wanna pet it anymore, it hates me."</p>
<p>After walking around the corner, you could see Bubby and Tommy standing by the elevator. The younger scientist, tugging at his sleeves, stared at the diced body parts next to the doors. You could barely tell that the corpse was previously wearing the Black Mesa security guard uniform.</p>
<p>"Why are you guys so slow?" Bubby grumbled, tapping his foot impatiently.</p>
<p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p>
<p>“What? I’m not neglecting it,” I groaned, “It’s literally coming with us?” I scrambled over the rubble in attempt to keep up with the guards' lazy gait. Phasing through everything seemed like a breeze compared to what everyone else had to do. </p>
<p>“And anyways I don’t think it wants to be ripped apart by some uh- fuckin murderous security guard, don’t you think? Personally I’d pass.” I shielding the headcrab with a protective arm over my chest as I ducked under a narrow laser. </p>
<p>I noticed the way the headcrab shivered as Benrey attempted to pet it again. I felt a pang of sympathy for the guy, “It’s okay you can-“ I was cut off by Dr. Coomers joyous exclamation. </p>
<p>I bit the corner of my lip not knowing how to respond. “Hey Dr. Coomer,” I smiled meekly, “Of course. Isn’t that what we’re here for?” I glanced toward Benrey, his sudden coldness catching me slightly off guard. Pushing through, we made it to where Bubby and Tommy were waiting, the older scientists impatience comfortably familiar.</p>
<p>“Because maybe we don’t want to get fried to bits?” I sighed toward Bubby, “Plus we were having a conversation. We have a long way to go, might as well not just be in silence the whole trip.” I rubbed the back of my neck, my fingers catching in the unruly dark curls of my hair. Adjusting the headcrab to my shoulder, I had a realization. “Shit what are we going to feed this thing?</p>
<p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p>
<p>As you approached the elevator, you could hear some faint pleading for help from the shaft. It seemed some people were trapped inside due to the sitewide explosion.</p>
<p>Tommy stood aside, waiting for the group to move. While still focusing on the dead body, he sneaked some glances at Benrey, his brows knitting a knot. Worry was the emotion that painted his face.</p>
<p>"It's just lasers, not a big deal." Bubby tsked, his head angling slightly upwards. "Don't be such a pussy, you've got your HEV suit."</p>
<p>Upon hearing your question on the headcrab's diet, Dr. Coomer simply pointed at the corpse. "Head, for crabbi." He then gave you a thumbs up.</p>
<p>"Everyone leaves in the end, one way or the other. Look at this dude, he left in peace..." Benrey chuckled at his own pun. "Pieces, hehe, ew." He paused to look you in the eyes, his lips forming a twisted mimicry of a smile. "When will you leave, MATT? How will you leave?"</p>
<p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p>
<p>I shuddered at Dr. Coomers suggestion. It felt morally wrong to disturb the corpse, but the headcrab shifted hungrily against my chest plate. I gulped down my discomfort, plopping it down with a gentle thump onto the body.</p>
<p>“Go wild,” I sighed before turning back to the group. Instantly the discomfort returned with Benrey’s icy words. </p>
<p>“Benrey, what the fuck man,” I felt more nauseous than before about letting the headcrab have the body. “I- I don’t know? I don’t want to know? Stop smiling like that it’s giving me the heebie jeebies.” </p>
<p>I trailed off, picking up a sound from inside the elevator shaft. “Wait- shut up.” The soft sounds of a struggle inside the wall continued.</p>
<p>“Holy shit I think someone’s in there,” I turned to look at the science team for guidance. After a brief moment I raised my hand toward the side of the door, “Hello??? Is somebody in there?” With a tight fist, I pounded on the metallic surface. The hollow clanging sending a shiver through my arm with every hit.</p>
<p>“Help me get this thing open.” I hissed trying to work my fingers into the crack between the doors.</p>
<p>Jammed. Fuck</p>
<p>“We’re gonna get you outta there! Don’t worry,” I yelled into the wall.</p>
<p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p>
<p>You heard something breaking.</p>
<p>Something falling.</p>
<p>You heard people.</p>
<p>Screaming, crying, praying, begging, falling.</p>
<p>Dying.</p>
<p>You heard a crash.</p>
<p>"You killed them." Benrey chuckled. "It's on you, dude--"</p>
<p>"No!" Dr. Coomer loudly interjected. "Matt, it's not your fault!"</p>
<p>"Come on, it's not that much of a deal. He didn't save them, so what?" The security guard laughed at the old doctor's comforting words. "They are not important anyway."</p>
<p>"... Please," Dr. Coomer said softly to you. "Don't blame yourself..."</p>
<p>The headcrab cooed quietly as it positioned itself to rest comfortably on the head. With its forelegs clinging onto the chest, it attempted to bite into the corpse's skull with its remaining teeth. Failing miserably, it whined in distress.</p>
<p>"Aww." Benrey crouched down, picking the alien pet up. His actions caused it to wiggle violently. "Buddy doesn't have enough teeth to do it."</p>
<p>"Don't call it Buddy!" Frowning, Bubby hissed.</p>
<p>The security guard soothed the headcrab by petting it, kissing it on the top. Carefully holding it close to his chest, he stood up, and lifted his left leg. He stomped onto the skull, cracking it to expose the brain. He then put the alien crab down, allowing it to have its meal.</p>
<p>Purring, the crab leeched onto the brain. Suddenly, the body moved, waving what was left of its arms wildly.</p>
<p>"A H H H !" Bubby let out a high pitched scream and quickly hid behind Dr. Coomer. "What the fuck!"</p>
<p>"Oh..." Tommy observed the body's movements from afar. "It's okay, it's the headcrab. It, um, reanimates the body, while eating it."</p>
<p>"See? I'm not a murderous bad, dude." Benrey shrugged causally. "I'm only bad, because people want me to be bad and I'm forced to be."</p>
<p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p>
<p>My hand lingered where the elevator doors had been before it dropped before my eyes. I stared blankly, lowering my arm to my side. Benrey’s mumbling a low drone in my ear as my mind drowned in a sea of utter shock and emotional numbness. The dull buzz of his voice enticing an itching frustration in the pit of my stomach.</p>
<p>Dr. Coomer’s tone was comforting, but incoherent to my stunned conscience. I nodded softly not looking him in the eye. As the numbness began to fade I couldn’t help but linger in the desperate screams that still echoed between my ears.</p>
<p>A horrible crunch gave me the final shove back into reality as Benrey stomped the corpse’s skull into a pile of rot. The sound reminded me of when I used to stomp pumpkins after halloween during highschool, I was an asshole. With that memory now tainted with the visual of a bloody pulpy mess, I turned away as the headcrab leapt onto the pile, not wanting to further ruin any shards of normalcy that remained in my mind.</p>
<p>Bubby’s yell caught me off guard, I turned to see the flailing corpse behind me. “HOLY SHIT-“ I jumped backward, stumbling dangerously close to the empty elevator shaft. Regaining my balance I turned to Tommy, “And why? Why does it have to do that?” I groaned pressing a finger to my brow. </p>
<p>Benrey’s words caught my ear, “Says the dude who just stomped someone’s skull in like a fucking jack o lantern.” The guard looked far too unaffected to not be a ‘murderous bad dude.’</p>
<p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p>
<p>"It, doesn't mean to." Tommy explained, pointing at the zombie. "All just a part, of its eating habits."</p>
<p>"Well." Bubby poked his head out of cover, his hands still grabbing onto Dr. Coomer's shoulders. "Its eating habits are gross."</p>
<p>Gradually, the corpse ceased to move. The headcrab hopped off the body. It bounced up and down slightly, shaking off the bits that were stuck to its underbelly. Purring, it leapt at you.</p>
<p>"Aww." Benrey caught the alien pet in the middle of its jump. "If you miss, you'd die." Petting the smooth top, he whispered to the crab, eyeing the empty shaft behind you. The headcrab did not fight against the touch, seemingly acknowledging the kindness in his actions. It cooed loudly, bumping into his cheek with its front mandibles.</p>
<p>"Aw, so cute." Benrey giggled, shoulders relaxing. "Oh, this is fun. The most fun I've had in like, forever." He walked to you with the crab in his arms. "I can't be bad, you know." He chuckled, carefully lifting the crab up so as to put it back on your head. "Can a bad guy love? There's someone I love..." With his smile fading, he then calmly corrected himself. "Loved."</p>
<p>"... He's not dead." Said Dr. Coomer, holding one of Bubby's hands in his own.</p>
<p>"How would you know?" The security guard hung his head low, his face shielded by his helmet. "You don't know where he is, no one has seen him." The alien crab whimpered in his hands out of fear, even though their touch was as gentle and light as before. "He's not here." Droplets of black fell to the ground. "Not anymore."</p>
<p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p>
<p>A somber weight blanketed the room as the light moment faded. I didn’t know what to say, I didn’t know what to do. My first instinct was to comfort the guy, but after the crate incident I didn’t feel like hugs were really his thing. Being bad at wording in these situations, I was more of a hug it out kind of guy.</p>
<p>I chewed the inside of my lip, “Dude, you wanna talk about it?” I was familiar with the feeling, desperation but with no hope, feeling as if your whole world had dropped out beneath you. The memories of my sister struck a melancholy pang deep into my chest, which I boxed away for later.</p>
<p>“These kind of things don’t go away if you don’t do something about it. Talking is a good way but if you don’t want to there’s other ones too,” I offered a reaffirming hand to the shoulder, trailing off awkwardly.</p>
<p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p>
<p>After putting the headcrab on top of you, Benrey glanced at your hand by the corners of his eyes. "Huh, what..." You could see traces of black streaming down his cheeks again, as if his wounds were torn open. "Get off, don't touch me." In mere seconds, his features changed from sorrow to disgust. He flicked your hand off his shoulder. "I'm already doing something about it."</p>
<p>"Are you, hurting again?" Tommy asked in a soft voice, his hand hovering near Benrey. In the end, he retrieved with consideration.</p>
<p>"Yea." The security guard replied, "His face." Speaking in a monotone, he glared at you, his sight dashing from your dark curls, your tired eyes, and to your lips. "Your face's hurting me."</p>
<p>"Now that the elevator is... Ugh." Bubby peeked at the bottom of the burning shaft, and immediately jumped back. "Don't tell me we're gonna go up by..." He gulped nervously.</p>
<p>"Hello, fellow researcher!" Dr. Coomer pointed at the ladder on the inner wall of the shaft. "We can travel upwards by that!"</p>
<p>"Nooo!" Whined Bubby.</p>
<p>-~-~-~-~-~-~-</p>
<p>I stiffened slightly as the guard flicked my hand off of his shoulder. The dark brim of his helmet peering over two cold pale eyes. I felt them picking me apart, studying various sections of my face. I couldn’t help but notice the twinge of pain as they gently lingered on my lips before breaking off with his voice.</p>
<p>It took a moment for Benrey’s words to register in my brain. “My face?” I drew my rejected hand off, hanging it awkwardly by my side. At first thought it seemed like an immature joke, but it was hard to take it as one with the amount of pain behind his quick and punctuated tone.</p>
<p>Damn. Okay then. I elected not to respond to that part, subconsciously touching the side of my cheek as I joined the rest of the group to survey the elevator shaft. </p>
<p>I joined Bubby’s dismay as Dr. Coomer made the suggestion to climb. “How the hell are we going to do that?” I peered down, regretting the motion as the dark abyss of the shaft confirmed certain death if fallen down.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>